Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wiring member.
Related Art
In recent years, with the increase of communication capabilities, the number of cables that connect boards in data centers in which computers such as servers and communication apparatus are installed has been increasing rapidly. Breakout cables as cables for connecting boards are disclosed in, for example, US 2014/0369347 A and US 2014/0363171 A.
US 2014/0369347 A discloses a breakout cable in which a QSFP (quad small form-factor pluggable) module for 40-Gbps transmission branches into four SFP (small form-factor pluggable) modules each for 10-Gbps transmission via metal cables.
US 2014/0363171 A discloses a breakout cable in which a QSFP terminal for 40-Gbps transmission branches into four RJ (registered jack)-45 terminals each for 10-Gbps transmission via optical cables or metal cables.
However, in the breakout cables disclosed in US 2014/0369347 A and US 2014/0363171 A, a branching position of a cable module consisting of plural cables is set in advance and cannot be changed. As a result, the length of separated cables cannot be adjusted according to a positional relationship between boards.